


[podfic] "I'm too sober for this"

by yikesola



Series: podfic [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, VidCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: There are cameras everywhere. The people holding the cameras don’t even seem to care where they’re being pointed, they’re just an extension of their arms. But Dan’s got his eye on them.A ficlet about vidcon and cameras.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] "I'm too sober for this"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“I’m too sober for this.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785634) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> original ficlet based off the prompt: "I'm too sober for this."

**Length—** 2:38  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZBpHA75FAEf-roYTROCYlKTxqQG9LK8u/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/617127887777284096/podfic-im-too-sober-for-this) !


End file.
